


Where the Grave Meets the Sea

by Quinn73



Series: Voltron Exophilia Bingo September 2020 [3]
Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fantasy AU, imp, mermaid, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn73/pseuds/Quinn73
Summary: This is 100-word Drabble #3 for the Voltron Exophilia Bingo challenge.Lance is lusting for Allura, but Pidge might have something to say about that!Fantasy AU.
Relationships: Allurance - Relationship, Lance/Allura, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, pidge/lance, plance - Relationship
Series: Voltron Exophilia Bingo September 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907197
Kudos: 2





	Where the Grave Meets the Sea

He watched her unseen as she sat upon the stone, threading a jeweled comb through her tangled white hair. Her delicate pink fins and aquamarine scales shimmered in the moonlight. He lusted for her, wanting to sink his fangs into her soft brown neck and drink her hot, fresh blood. Her beauty had held him enthralled, unbeknownst to the mermaid princess.

Lance felt the small coin ricocheting from back of his head.

“Hey!” he shouted, turning to his loyal companion, Pidge the Imp.

“Fool! A vampire can love a mermaid, but where will they live?”

He knew she was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Tags: mermaid, vampire, imp (small demon).


End file.
